firnia_rufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Хронология Эфирии нашей эры
Категория:История Новы Почему возникло новое летоисчисление? # 0 г - людоптеры; Regional Unrest - Foreign Intervention. # 1 г. - Scearel of Arolah invents new weapon, Eratrus of Ponus sacks city # 2 г. - Arurav Jail repaired # 4 г. - the Isef Eclipse # 5 г. - the Blasted Flood # 6 г. - Ladic Alchemist burned, the Traik Revolution # 9 г. - the Arendualn Turmoil, Arotini of Cyyranu defeats key rivals, Adaendael of Drinni slain in battle, a historically important shortage of diamonds # 10 г. - Enodae the Eldritch arrives, a notable price drop of iron # 29 AC - Attacked by a group of Internally Sponsered Raiders. # 98 AC - Sabotage. # 100 г. - Aeraiss the Curious born # 138 AC - Invasion - Reason: Monetary Gain. # 176 AC - Invasion - Reason: Punitive Reasons. # 210 AC - Death of a Leader by Accident. # 308 AC - Military Campaign Launched - Reason: Punitive Reasons. # 349 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a Religious Order. # 446 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 51% - 60% Mortality Rate = 0% - 5%. # 527 AC - Military Campaign Launched - Reason: Punitive Reasons. # 561 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a Religious Order. # 563 AC - Natural Disaster - Mine Cave-in. # 638 AC - Naval Tech. Advancement. # 647 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a Religious Order. # 685 AC - Death of a Major Noble in Battle. # 716 AC - Death of a Leader from Sickness. # 762 AC - Fighting between 'Evil' temples. # 811 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by the Military. # 889 AC - Attacked by a group of Poorly Organized Raiders. # 946 AC - Death of a Member from a Leader's family by Accident. # 967 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a Guild. # 1008 AC - Invasion - Reason: Monetary Gain. # 1042 AC - Death of a Major Noble from Sickness. # 1082 AC - Naval Tech. Advancement. # 1134 AC - Recovery of a lost or stolen artifact of the faith. # 1210 AC - Medical Tech. Advancement. # 1249 AC - Death of a Hero by Accident. # 1307 AC - Medical Tech. Advancement. # 1398 AC - Natural Disaster - Tidal Wave. # 1481 AC - Act of God 'Good'. # 1573 AC - Food Production Tech. Advancement. # 1670 AC - Regional Unrest - Peasant Uprising. # 1756 AC - Natural Diaster - Flooding. # 1793 AC - Death of a Member from a Leader's family by Natural Causes. # 1861 AC - Natural Disaster - Mine Cave-in. # 1951 AC - Engineering Tech. Advancement. # 2051 AC - Settlement Treaty Broken. # 2086 AC - Military Campaign Launched - Reason: Expansion of Borders. # 2096 AC - Offensive Military Tech. Advancement. # 2177 AC - Attacked by a group of Poorly Organized Raiders. # 2196 AC - Medical Tech. Advancement. # 2239 AC - Military Campaign Launched - Reason: Monetary Gain. # 2241 AC - Disgrace of Religious Order. # 2291 AC - Military Campaign Launched - Reason: Monetary Gain. # 2332 AC - Natural Disaster - Earthquake. # 2354 AC - Invasion - Reason: Punitive Reasons. # 2406 AC - Naval Tech. Advancement. # 2413 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a Personal Enemy. # 2479 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 51% - 60% Mortality Rate = 0% - 5%. # 2498 AC - Death of an Evil Figure by Magic. # 2500 г - Ангелия # 2537 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 6% - 10% Mortality Rate = 50% - 59%. # 2572 AC - Death of a Clergy Member by Magic. # 2585 AC - Spying. # 2627 AC - Act of God 'Good'. # 2634 AC - Naval Tech. Advancement. # 2664 AC - Attacked by a group of Poorly Organized Raiders. # 2683 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a State/Organizational Enemy. # 2717 AC - Death of a Leader by Magic. # 2760 AC - Natural Disaster - Earthquake. # 2792 AC - Regional Unrest - Noble Rebellion. # 2805 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 41% - 50% Mortality Rate = 30% - 39%. # 2811 AC - Attacked by a group of Allied State Sponsered Raiders. # 2834 AC - Natural Disaster - Earthquake. # 2859 AC - Regional Unrest - Banditry. # 2867 AC - Offensive Military Tech. Advancement. # 2879 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 61% - 70% Mortality Rate = 0% - 5%. # 2906 AC - Military Campaign Launched - Reason: Regain Lost Territory. # 2916 AC - Recovery of a lost or stolen artifact of the faith. # 2931 AC - Death of an Evil Figure by Assassination. # 2935 AC - Spying. # 2954 AC - Sabotage. # 2963 AC - Settlement Treaty Broken. # 3000 AC - Regional Unrest - Peasant Uprising. # 3003 AC - Trade Treaty Signed. # 3039 AC - Spying. # 3079 AC - Death of a Major Noble by Natural Causes. # 3115 AC - Natural Disaster - Mine Cave-in. # 3134 AC - Regional Unrest - Religious Unrest. # 3173 AC - Regional Unrest - Peasant Uprising. # 3202 AC - Regional Unrest - Banditry. # 3223 AC - Death of a Hero by Magic. # 3228 AC - Engineering Tech. Advancement. # 3265 AC - Peace Treaty Broken. # 3304 AC - Natural Disaster - Major Forest Fire. # 3313 AC - Natural Disaster - Earthquake. # 3329 AC - Violation of Temple Law. # 3362 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a Guild. # 3404 AC - Regional Unrest - Religious Unrest. # 3408 AC - Military Campaign Launched - Reason: Expansion of Borders. # 3432 AC - Trade Treaty Signed. # 3480 AC - Attacked by a group of Poorly Organized Raiders. # 3495 AC - Peace Treaty Signed. # 3500 г - освоение севера # 3505 AC - Natural Disaster - Avalanche. # 3521 AC - Assassination. # 3553 AC - Medical Tech. Advancement. # 3556 AC - Assassination. # 3558 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 61% - 70% Mortality Rate = 6% - 9%. # 3567 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 51% - 60% Mortality Rate = 20% - 29%. # 3604 AC - Regional Unrest - Foreign Intervention. # 3647 AC - Settlement Treaty Signed. # 3680 AC - Disgrace of Religious Order. # 3690 AC - Military Campaign Launched - Reason: Punitive Reasons. # 3734 AC - Invasion - Reason: Regain Lost Territory. # 3741 AC - Death of a Leader by Assassination. # 3767 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 11% - 20% Mortality Rate = 0% - 5%. # 3772 AC - Attacked by a group of Peasant Raiders. # 3774 AC - Fighting between 'Good' and 'Evil' temples. # 3785 AC - Invasion - Reason: Expansion of Borders. # 3807 AC - Regional Unrest - Monsters. # 3846 AC - Epidemic/Disease - Infection Rate = 1% Mortality Rate = 90% - 99%. # 3866 AC - Fighting between 'Neutral' and 'Evil' temples. # 3872 AC - Death of a Major Noble by Accident. # 3894 AC - Death of a Hero by Accident. # 3900 г - правление Аллы Астры, Пандора Глориум # 3903 г. - a notable price increase of wool # 3904 г. - the Blessed War, Scizel of Kath dies # 3906 г. - the Three Year Storm # 3907 г. - Laz the Remorseless disappears, Craith the Greedy makes key speech # 3908 г. - Raemaelo of Shudoe knighted # 3909 г. - the Lucky Reniassance, a historically important surplus of fruits, Krytrol the Fearful is at peak of career, the Smithy of Zef exterior finished # 3942 AC - Fighting between 'Neutral' and 'Evil' temples. # 3946 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a Lesser Noble. # 3947 г. - a chimera begins attacking caravans # 3969 г. - Jis of Rass released from prison # 3981 AC - Assassination attempt of a major figure by a Guild. # 3987 г. - Ilof Fountain dedicated # 3988 г. - a demon is smuggled into the country # 3989 г. - Anisan the Murdered becomes politically important, Culur the Lucky starts adventuring # 3990 г. - a chimera is unleashed by rebels # 3991 г. - Zoufen of Mack wins important vote, Laleli Dock completed, Inaikl Spire torn down # 3993 г. - Scarranon of Loaphelas achieves redemption # 3994 г. - the Boundless Defeat, the Elouk Cataclysm, Vamus of Nodical wins first battle # 3997 г. - Gazel Coliseum rebuilt, the Endless Purge, the Gallows of Jainn repaired # 4000 г - дом божьих детей # 4300 г - Легенда # 5000 г - уничтожение Ангелии # 5500 г - последние известные события Фирнии как планеты